kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
List of light cruisers by upgraded maximum stats
: Outstanding * : Above average * Since the Luck Stat is difficult to modernize, it is listed as Base(Max). * Notable Light Cruisers (CL): ** Sendai class CL (Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka) have second remodels with higher stats and rare equipment, which turn them into top tier CL. These have high level requirements, but they are a good choice in the long term. *** Sendai Kai 2 remodel comes with a Searchlight, Star Shell and Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout), all of these are support equipment that will improve your fleet performance during night warfare. *** Naka Kai 2 has the lowest level requirement for a second remodel (Lv 48) among CL but comes with stats to rival Sendai and Jintsuu (Lv 60) which makes her a very good CL for lower level Admirals. *** Obtaining all three CL of the Sendai class is required to unlock the third fleet through Quest A14. ** Tenryuu-class unremodelled version has the lowest ammo consumption (25 fuel, 20 ammo) compared to other Light Cruisers, which makes them great for ammo-sensitive expeditions. Even remodeled they still consume less ammo compared to other remodeled Light Cruisers. ** Isuzu Kai 2 boasts the highest ASW stat in-game and an Anti-Air stat almost as good as Heavy Cruiser Maya. However, her range is reduced from medium to short and can no longer use scouting seaplanes, which also means no Artillery Spotting. *** Her second remodel also comes with Type 22 Surface RADAR, Type 21 Air RADAR and Type 3 Depth Charge. *** Isuzu's first remodel, at level 12, is a desirable modernization material (+5 AA stat) and comes with a Type 21 Air RADAR as bonus. ** Yuubari and Ooyodo are the only Light Cruisers with 4 equipment slots. *** Having 4 equipment slots is quite important for ASW purposes, as ASW stats from equipment are worth 10x more than ASW stats from the ship's original stat. See combat mechanics page for more information on how ASW damage is calculated. **** Many CL can max out ASW damage *** Yuubari has the lowest armor among all CL, and is highly vulnerable when she is not used in the flagship position. *** Ooyodo has plane slots and higher defensive stats, making her generally more useful than Yuubari. *** However, Ooyodo's torpedo and ASW stats are the lowest out of all light cruisers, while Yuubari has decent torpedo and ASW stats, making her stronger in night battles and against submarines. This makes Yuubari an occasionally viable option over Ooyodo in certain maps. *** In terms of fuel consumption, Yuubari's is lower than Ooyodo's. While it may not be much, it is certainly something to be taken into consideration. ** Kitakami, Ooi and Kiso can be remodelled into Torpedo Cruisers (CLT), a special form of Light Cruiser that has outstanding Torpedo stat and can launch a preemptive torpedo strike before the first shelling phase if equipped with Type A Ko-hyoteki Midget Subs. *** Kitakami and Ooi remodel into CLT at level 10. The preemptive strike is effective against weaker ships, but they have relatively low remodel stats and only 2 equipment slots. *** Their second remodel at level 50 gives a very high boost to stats and an extra equipment slot that allows them to equip double guns along with Type A Ko-hyoteki and grants them a very special position in the fleet. *** Their preemptive strike is very strong and useful as it gives them more attacks than the typical ship and can help eliminate more dangerous enemy ships before they have a chance to retaliate *** Kiso changes type at level 65 and unlocks the 3rd equipment slot after the first remodel, at level 20. Her stats are more evenly distributed, making her Torpedo attacks less powerful than her sisters. *** In terms of ship type, Torpedo Cruisers (CLT) are no longer classfied as Light cruisers (CL), and can not be used as a substitute for CL in any branching requirements or expeditions. ** Kuma and Nagara have good stats with their first remodel at level 20. However, they can be difficult to obtain on early worlds. * Light Cruisers that can equip Seaplanes can perform Artillery Spotting attacks during day battles. Slots that have zero seaplanes can not perform Artillery Spotting, and this can also occur when recon planes are shot down to reach zero (specifically noted in recon phase). ** The typical setup for this is to use two 20.3cm or 15.5cm(Main) guns with a recon seaplane. The use of the 20.3cm variants (no.2 and no.3 ) provides a good bonus to damage. ** 20.3cm is overweight for CL in terms of real history, but as for the game, there's currently no proof of any adverse effect if equipped on a CL. However, the accuracy bonus of the 15.5cm is a highly considerable trade-off for the +1 damage of the standard 20.3cm * Light Cruisers with the ability to use Artillery Spotting and high firepower and armour can almost be comparable to weaker CA in terms of damage. Light Cruisers have relatively low consumption and can be a good choice to save resources when farming maps. ** One difference is that Light Cruisers will always attack SS when present. This can be a disadvantage when it is not desired. See Also